You belong with me
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When a extremely serious talent show happens at school Nina enters but so does Fabian so Nina decides to use this as her chance to show Fabian that he belongs with her and not with Joy mercer but when they are both in the final what will happen who will win and will Nina and Fabian get together after all or will joy step in the way and try to meddle and keep them apart.


You belong with me

(Fabian P O V)

One summer day at Anubis I was with my girlfriend joy mercer and we noticed a poster for a talent show this Friday and I said hey why don't I enter with my guitar and then joy said yeah you should .

(Nina P O V)

I was on my way to my locker when I saw a poster for a talent show here at school and I thought to myself hey why don't enter with my singing and I might be able to show Fabian he belongs with me and not horrible homecoming queen , head cheerleader , most popular girl in school Joy Mercer .

(nobody's P O V)

The night of the talent show everyone was getting seats, refreshments and snacks, looking at the list of acts and backstage the acts were getting ready, then half an hour later the show began and the host announced the show and who was first up and what their act was.

(Fabian P O V)

It was my turn to perform straight after the intermission then it was Alfie and then it was surprisingly Nina who I thought didn't have a talent at all except for being a goody two shoes.

(Nina P O V)

I was after Alfie and his magic tricks but I'm so nervous everyone has been has really good especially Fabian I just really hope I make it through to the next round

it was time for me to go on the stage and the host announced me and my act and their applause and I went on stage and sung here I am by Renee Sandstrom

They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am (x4)

10 minutes later the announcer called up all the contestants on to the stage and he said the three people going through to the semi final next week are Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin I was so shocked that I got through to the semi final.

At the semi final I was second up after Fabian with his guitar he is really good at playing the guitar

It's my turn to go up on stage and sing my cover of brand new day by Demi Lovato

Last year's old news  
I'm breaking out my six-string  
And playin' from my heart

It's not Déjà Vu  
Cuz it's another summer  
That's how this chapter starts

I'm gonna run so fast till I can't breath  
Come along and follow me  
Let's make some noise like we never did before

It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me?)  
Changin' up my ways  
(So completely)

This time Imma sing and your gonna hear it  
This time Imma show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day  
And I'm feeling good  
And I'm feeling GOOD!

So drama free (so drama free)  
I'm all about the music  
I just wanna sing

Watch me live out my dreams  
I'm gonna rock that stage  
And give my everything  
I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
Come along get in the groove  
Let shine so brighter than we ever did before  
[ Lyrics from: . ]  
It's a brand new day  
(Don't you see me?)  
Changin' up my ways  
(So completely)

This time Imma sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time Imma show you that I got the spirit  
It's a brand new day and I'm feeling good

(What cha' gonna do?  
What cha' gonna do?)  
I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you

(Who you gonna be?  
Who you gonna be?)  
You'll just have to watch me carefully

(Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?)  
Anywhere my heart wants me to go

Imma sing, Imma dance, Imma ride, Imma play, Imma try my hand at everything

Cuz it's a brand new day  
(Don't cha' see me?)  
Changin' up my ways  
(So completely)

This time Imma sing and you're gonna hear it  
This time Imma show you that I got the spirit  
Cuz it's a brand new day (It's a brand new day, It's a brand new day)  
And I'm feeling good, feeling good, and I'm feeling GOOD!

After the crowd cheered the announcer called me Fabian and Alfie on to the stage and he said the two contestants going through to the final are Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin congratulations!

(Fabian P O V)

I can't believe I got this far I also cannot believe that Nina got this far then about an hour after I got back to Anubis house me and joy had a huge fight she had heard from Patricia who heard from Eddie who from Jerome who heard from Mara heard from amber that apparently I kissed another girl when I didn't we didn't breakup we just had an argument. It is the final tonight and I am still really sad but I'm still going to perform I am last tonight Nina is first up this time I hope I can still be good on stage.

(Nina P O V)

I am first up this time so I am really nervous but I think I am in with a shot at winning first place because Fabian and joy had a fight so he's quite sad so he won't be at his best but I feel sorry for him.

The announcer called by name and I walked on to the stage and said this song is dedicated to a Mr. Fabian Rutter and everybody looked at me strangely and I sung my cover of you belong with me by Taylor Swift

You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset  
She's going off  
about something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine -  
I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing  
With a girl like that?

She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
you belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

_[Instrumental]_

Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time  
How could you not know, baby,  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me . After the audience cheered the announcer called up Fabian and he walked up onto the stage and he began playing. At the end of his performance the announcer called both of us onto the stage and he said it's almost a neck and neck vote but the person that is winning that massive talent trophy, five thousand pounds, and a holiday for 5 to Egypt and a record deal with Gold Talent records is drum roll please Nina Martin.

Nina how do you feel about winning this enormous prize said the announcer

I just can't believe I won this.

Joy stop this she should not of won she has no talent Fabian should have won and that's why what i am about to do is extremely necessary.

and at that moment Joy threw a knife at Nina but then Fabian jumped in the way and grabbed the knife before it could hit Nina and at that moment Joy realised that Fabian loved Nina more than her so when Joy got out of juvie a week later they broke up and then 6 days later Fabian asked me out


End file.
